


Don't Need Candles and Cake

by bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake/pseuds/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ashton's birthday. Calum drags him away from a great party because he prefers more... intimate settings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Need Candles and Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless, self-indulgent smut. After seeing their hotel rooms I couldn't stop my mind from going here x_x  
> Also, I do not wish for my works to be reproduced, reposted (credited or otherwise, original or altered) on any other site or medium. If you are from wattpad here to verify my claims my wattpad user name is zarryzarrysauce.

      "Calum," Ashton whined as his tipsy friend dragged him to their hotel room.

  “Shhh,” Calum turned to give an exaggerated eye roll before turning his focus back to unlocking the door. 

  “Eureka!” He mumbled as the door gave way. He tugged Ashton behind him, smiling at his giggles. He loved making Ashton happy more than anything, probably.

      “So are you going to tell me what our big plans are?” Ashton threw himself back on the bed with a grunt. “You dragged me away from my own party, Hood. This better be good.”

  “That rhymed,” Calum let out a gaspy laugh. “Shouldn’t you have more patience now that you’re an old man?” Calum teased. He ignored Ashton’s glare and focused on staying upright while toeing off his shoes.

      “Shouldn’t I be more drunk than you?” Ashton pouted. “It’s my birthday; no one should be more drunk than me. I should be the most drunk; King of the Drunks.” He rolled over and released a dramatic sigh into the duvet.

   “We’ll get there, tiger,” Calum came over to give Ashton’s ass a light slap. “Just let me shower off first, and then we’ll be on to your gift.”

      “Why do you have to shower? Why can’t we just go now?”

   “Because,” Calum reasoned. “ _Someone_ decided to spill their drink all over me-”

      “I already apologized for that! Plus you’re the one who ran into me!”

   “Details,” Calum dismissed with a wave of his hands. “Anyways the point is I refuse to leave the room sticky. You can chill out for ten minutes, gramps; you’ll be fine.”

      “Don’t call me that,” Ashton sighed into the mattress.

   “Whatever you say, daddy.”

        Ashton’s head popped up in shock, just in time to see a mostly naked Calum sauntering into the bathroom. And- well it wasn’t Ashton’s fault the bathroom walls were made of glass, was it? Ashton would have wondered who thought to design a bathroom like this; a glass cube jutting out into the main room, not even a semblance of privacy. But he was too busy watching Calum shimmy out of his boxers to focus on much else.

_It must be the alcohol_ , Ashton thought as he felt his jeans tightening. He had too much to drink and there was a fit ass on display in front of him, it was a totally valid reaction. He watched Calum singing to himself as he stepped in the shower; water pressing his curls flat before trickling over the rest of his body. It was obscene, the way the water flowed over his muscles, the way it glistened on his skin. Ashton was practically panting by the time his attention made it down to Calum’s stomach. He didn’t remember undoing his jeans, but he was suddenly aware of the lack of material as he started palming himself through his boxers. He’d kicked off his shoes and shimmied out of his jeans without much thought, too mesmerized by the show in front of him.

        Calum’s hands had drifted down until he was gripping himself, drawing Ashton’s attention to his hard cock. Ashton moaned aloud at the sight of it; Calum’s long thin fingers wrapping around himself, gentle tugs like he was teasing himself. Calum’s head hit the shower wall as he visibly fought not to buck up into his fist.

      “Fuck,” Ashton hissed giving up. He pushed himself off the bed, walking into the bathroom and pulling a dripping Calum out of the shower. There was no indignant squawk, no stream of questions like Calum was surprised by Ashton’s actions.  He kept a tight grip on him before releasing him with a nudge towards the bed.

   “Ashton,” Calum gasped.

      “Do you want this?” Ashton asked, knowing it was unnecessary to specify what _this_ was. They’d been dancing around each other in this web of sexual tension for weeks, probably months really. Maybe since the first time Ashton stayed the night over at Calum’s, right after the band was formed, and accidentally found a pair of his lace panties while looking for pajama pants. He knew Calum enough to know he’d pick up what he meant; _do you want this, do you want me, do you want this now_.

Calum nodded eagerly.

   “Yeah,” He sighed. “Want it so bad. I’ve wanted you to fuck me for so long.”

      “What about your plans?” Ashton asked hesitantly. "I don't want to be selfish and like, ruin whatever you had planned."

   “This was my plan,” Calum had the decency to hold back the eye roll he wanted to punctuate his statement with.

      “Oh, was it?” Ashton asked stepping closer to the bed, motioning for Calum to roll over on his hands and knees. “You planned on teasing me? Getting me hard while you put on a show for me?”

   “Mhm,” Calum replied.

      “So naughty,” Ashton tsked. “What am I going to do with a naughty boy like you?”

        Calum hung his head low and tried to catch his breath. He concentrated on the feeling of Ashton’s fingers ghosting down his spine.

      “What do you think?” Ashton asked again letting his fingers trail down to Calum’s ass.

   “Dunno,” Calum managed to breathe out.

      “Oh, I think you do though. I think you know exactly how you want to be punished. You do want to be punished, don’t you? You told me once you loved a good spanking and bullied me into giving you a good one. Do you remember that twitcam? When I spanked you in front of thousands of people? Just bent you over and made you take it?”

   “God,” Calum moaned reaching up to give himself some relief. He yelped when Ashton’s palm connected with his ass.

      “No touching,” Ashton huffed. “You’ve touched yourself enough already; it’s my turn now. You’ve got to answer me first though Calum. Do you want this? Do you want me to punish you?”

   “Fuck yeah,” Calum groaned. “Need you to punish me, Ash. Need you to teach me a lesson for being so naughty.”

        Ashton took the invitation as permission to land another hit on Calum’s ass. He drew his hand back landing hit after hit; savoring the desperate, needy little noises Calum couldn’t hold back. In his mind Ashton had already decided on twenty strikes and maybe one to grow on because it was his birthday and that’s how birthday spankings worked, even of the roles were switched a bit.

        Calum stared at his cock hanging heavy beneath him, precome leaking out the slit, bobbing pathetically in the air with the force of each smack Ashton landed. He lost count of the spankings somewhere around eleven, choosing to screw his eyes shut and focusing on not coming on the spot.

      “Just a few more, sweetheart,” Ashton massaged the tender skin off Calum ass as he spoke. “You think you can do it?”

Calum nodded.

      “Do you think you can come from this for me?” Ashton asked before landing another blow.

   “Yes,” Calum sobbed, crocodile tears freely flowing over his flushed cheeks before falling to the mattress below.

      “That’s a good boy,” Ashton praised landing blows in rapid succession.

   “I can’t,” Calum cried out dancing away from Ashton’s hands. “I can’t do any more, I’m so sorry.”

      “Hey,” Ashton smoothed his hands down Calum’s back. “It’s alright babe, don’t be sorry. I’m proud of you for telling me it was too much. Roll over on your back you me.”

Calum sniffled but did what he was told.

      “Gorgeous,” Ashton sighed before hovering over Calum.

         He wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, moaning at the feeling of Calum rutting up into his fist. He built up a steady pace; face searching Calum’s for a sign he was getting close. Without warning Calum was coming, hips frantically bucking up as he rode out his high. Ashton moaned at the sight of it; Calum sweaty and blessed out underneath him. He leaned back a bit, fist still gripping his cock as he worked himself over. All it took was a whispered ‘ _thank you_ ’ escaping Calum’s lips and Ashton was coming on Calum’s stomach; flopping down until he was lying half on the bed half on top of Calum.

   “You got jizz on me,” Calum sounded as indignant as someone who’d just come could manage.

      “It’s my birthday,” Ashton yawned. “I can jizz wherever I want.”

   “Lies,” Calum wiggled himself further under Ashton. “You totally made that up.”

      “Did not,” Ashton marveled at how little shared orgasms had affected their banter. “You’ll understand one day; when you grow up.” He gave Calum’s hip an affectionate pat.

   “Shut up, Old man.”

      “Make me,” Ashton gave a sly tilt of his head.

        Never one to back down from a challenge, Calum rose to the occasion. He lifted up to close the small space between them to connect their lips. Ashton relaxed into it. Kissing Calum felt natural; felt right.

   “Hey,” Calum sounded shy as he pulled back.

      “Hi,” Ashton was blushing as he leaned down to chase Calum’s kiss.

   “That was our first kiss,” Calum traced over his lips as he spoke like he couldn’t believe it.

      “It was a good first I think, maybe a little backwards; I think most people kiss before they make each other come? But it was a good first kiss.”

   “Maybe we should do it again,” Calum suggested. “Just to make sure we haven’t like, peaked already. It’d be a shame if we peaked too early.”

      “You have the best ideas today, Hood.”

        Calum shrugged his shoulders as if to say ‘ _it’s natural, what can I do’_.

   “Hey Ashton?” Calum whispered hours later when he was tucked into Ashton’s side and the sun began to rise. He was met with soft snores.

   “Happy birthday,” Calum murmured against his neck before letting Ashton draw him in tighter, waves of contentment lulling him into sleep.


End file.
